A Hop, Skip, And A Shunshin From Sunshine (Being Rewritten)
by kitsunegir100
Summary: The Fourth Great Shinobi War ends with 18 year old Naruto dying and alone- literally. With nothing to lose, Naruto goes back in time to the day of the Kyuubi attack. This time around, he's determined to save the future and his precious people. ***Important*** This story is dropped and being rewritten. Read at your own risk!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

The Fourth Great Shinobi War was over. After two long years of fighting through the heat and cold, through grave injuries, and through losing the people he cared for most, Otsutsuki Kaguya had died. Kicked the bucket. Dead as a doorknob. However he said it, it didn't change the fact that while Kaguya was dead and the war over, there was no point to being alive. Everyone else was dead. Kicked the bucket. Dead as a doorknob. Everyone.

Uzumaki Naruto lay there quietly, his blood still drying, the bodies of the latest and last casualties strewn around the battleground. Kurama...

The great Kyuubi no Kitsune cracked a weary eye open. What is it, brat? Naruto stayed quiet. Kurama knew what he was thinking of anyway. If you do that...you'll cease to exist eventually. The Uzumaki blood running through your veins, making your life force this strong...it can only fight against the inevitable for so long. Time travelling...it is a dangerous thing, and what you are about to do...it is breaking every law of the universe. Two Uzumaki Naruto's cannot co-exist. Specifically, the outsider, you cannot exist. You will disappear.

I know that! Naruto suddenly sat up, and pounded a fist to the ground. Don't you think I haven't thought about that over a billion times already? But...Kurama, there's no reason to exist here anyways. Everyone is gone. Kakashi-sensei, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura... and just when I had gotten that bastard back, Sasuke just had to go and die. And in my place! Who does he think he is, that arrogant, selfish...bastard... Naruto's face twisted in agony as memories plagued his mind yet again. Kurama...we've got nothing to lose, and everything to gain. Little Naruto could have a good life, Sasuke's family doesn't have to die, nobody has to die. I can do it, just go back in time, kill Zetsu and Madara, and then...live a peaceful life until my Uzumaki life force runs out. Kurama grunted. It wasn't just the fact that Naruto would cease to exist that worried him. Knowing Uzumaki Naruto, he'd create too many bonds during his second chance...and when he inevitably ceased to exist, Konoha would suffer, and when Naruto realized of this fact...

I'm not stopping you, brat.

Naruto grinned, the shadows in his eyes lifting as a spark of hope once again relit the cerulean blue. Okay! His hands flashed through a series of signs and with a bright flash of light, he was gone.

The Kyuubi no Kitsune thrashed in the chains that Uzumaki Kushina had put him in. As Namikaze Minato prepared to seal the beast, suddenly, the beast's claw shot towards the defenseless baby with golden hair and whiskers. There was a heartbeat, and then, a drop of blood dripped onto the baby's stomach. As the two young parents prepared to say goodbye to their precious son, a blinding light enveloped the forest area. When it died, a blond haired man with whiskers on his cheeks and oldtiredweary eyes gazed at them.

Immediately, Kushina shouted and gathered her chakra, but Minato stopped her, staring at the man. The man glanced around, his eyes sad, but not surprised. When they finally rested on the two shinobi, the deep cerulean blue softened, and his mouth tilted in a small smile.

"Hello, Okaa-san. Otou-san."

If he was being honest with himself, Naruto was greatly disappointed. He had not made it in time to save his parents, and little Naruto would have to live as an orphan once again.

"Naruto." Naruto watched his father, dipping his head as his only response to his name. Kushina's eyes were wide and teary as she took in his features, and the many scars and injuries that littered his body.

"Minato, seal half of the Kyuubi in little me as planned. However, I'd like you to seal the other half in me. I already have a little of the Kyuubi in me from the first time this event happened. However, most of it was drained from me. I can take it, don't worry, and your soul won't have to suffer." Naruto's voice was even, but his eyes wavered as he took in the sight of his bloodied and dying parents. "Hurry, you don't have much time."

Minato nodded, and the Kyuubi vanished, leaving behind the body of a hero and his wife. The orange chakra swirled, half of it disappearing into the baby's stomach, and the other half, his. Naruto felt the rage, hot and boiling under his skin. The chakra calmed as it mixed with Kurama's chakra that was already in him and Kurama roared in satisfaction. That feels damn good. As Naruto stared at his younger counterpart, Minato's words before he sealed the fox in him rang inside his head. Whatever happens in the future...Naruto, know I love you.

Kurama. I was too late.

Brat, too late for what? As far as I'm concerned, you're also too late to save Tobirama, as well as Sakumo, as well as that Uchiha brat Obito. But it's not too late to save Sasuke. And Itachi. As well as that whole clan of bastards. What about that Nara brat? Sakura or Hinata?Kakashi, Iruka, the Sandaime, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, or... yourself? Naruto stared at his mini-me, and smiled. You're right. Damn straight I am.

"From this day on, my name is Fujisaki Kazuki." Kazuki said. "Fujisaki...two unblooming flowers, in honor of my parents, whose lives were taken away from them unfairly...and Kazuki, peace and harmony for the future that they died protecting, the future that I will protect in their place."


	2. Chapter 2

The streets of Konoha were bustling and peaceful even after the Kyuubi attack that had happened mere days ago. Kazuki meandered down the street, his unnoticeable henge in place. His red hair flopped to one side, and his eyes had turned to a dark blue instead of his usual cerulean, and he felt content, and normal. He had either been the Demon boy or the Hero and the Yondaime's legacy, and had no in between where he was allowed to just be a normal shinobi. Now, as Fujisaki Kazuki, he had that chance. No, he reminded himself. No, no matter how much I want it, I came here to make a better future. I cannot be normal. I must be better. It didn't occur to him how much he sounded like his dark haired friend at that moment.

He finally made it to the Hokage's building and, still lost in his thoughts, had walked straight past the lady at the desk. He was pulled out of his mind when the woman, looking slightly irritated, called out to him.

"Sir, you cannot just walk into the Hokage's office without an appointment or a good reason." Kazuki blinked down at her, and his stoic mask melted... or he switched masks, she couldn't tell. Either way, his lips tilted, and he smiled almost sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, miss. My name is Fujisaki Kazuki. I'm a wandering shinobi, see, and I've taken a liking to this village. I was wondering how I could get a permanent residence and job here...?" he said pleasantly. Despite herself, the woman blushed, taking a second glance at him. Tall, lean muscles, and deep, mature...frightening eyes. Her face paled and she backed up a little.

"U-um yes, hold on..." the woman searched through her pile of papers and waved him in. "You're supposed to go to a different department for that sort of thing...b-but you can go in, the Hokage's not busy right now... eheheh..." Kazuki gazed at her, a little confused at the change from annoyed to nervous, but shrugged and strolled up the stairs, his face once again wearing a stoic mask.

The woman stared after him and shivered. What had caused that man to have such anger, desperation and sadness in his eyes?

Kazuki knocked on the familiar door, mouth curling into a grin as his hand moved in an unfamiliar way. In his time, he had never been one to be polite, often just bursting in to see "Ojiji" or "Baa-chan". He had never lost the habit, even when the building had been destroyed over and over.

Hearing the Sandaime's voice say, "Come in," was almost too much for Kazuki. His heart pounded loudly and he could hear his blood rushing in his ears. All he wanted was to run away from all the bad memories, but at the same time, he wanted to burst in there and hug the old man who had been like a grandfather to him until he was sure that this was real. Kazuki knew that he couldn't do either of those things, obviously, and settled for strolling in casually and snickering internally at the Anbu in the shadows that leaked a little KI for being so disrespectful.

"Hello, Hokage-sama," he said, a light smile gracing his face as he sketched a casual bow. "My name's Fujisaki Kazuki. I understand that I was supposed to go to a different department to apply for permanent residency, but the nice lady at the desk let me in."

The old "God of Shinobi"'s face didn't change, but Kazuki had known him long enough to see the glint of amusement in his eye, and that lifted his spirits a little. How he loved Konoha. And he would do anything to protect it.

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched this Kazuki with a careful eye. He had been amused when Kazuki introduced himself in that casual, yet respectful way, but the look in his eye now...it was dark and dangerous. Yet Hiruzen did not sense any harmful intent towards him. It was gone as quickly as it came, and a light smile played on his lips once again.

"So if I understand correctly, you want permanent residency in Konoha? What is your occupation, Fujisaki-san?" asked Hiruzen, although he already knew with a glance at his stance and eyes.

"Oh that's easy. I'm a ninja!" he said blatantly. Immediately, the Anbu in the room jumped out and surrounded Kazuki, swords out.

"What village do you belong to and why have you come to Konoha?" the lead Anbu asked, his silver spiky hair immediately leading to Kazuki wearing a full-blown grin on his face.

"I belong to no village," Kazuki said, walking around the room. "I've come to Konoha because I once met a shinobi who told me about the Will of Fire. I was intrigued, so I decided to check it out for myself. It seems as though one of your shinobi is lacking in that department just a little. Hm, Inu-san?"

At this, Hatake Kakashi stiffened, and the Hokage merely looked on in amusement. It had been a while since anyone could coax any reaction from Kakashi.

Kazuki was hysterically laughing inside, watching his sensei squirm. Although in this time, he supposed that Kakashi was no longer his sensei, and instead his kawaii kouhai. It was better that way because if he had to see Kakashi as his normal, perverted, silly sensei, Kazuki was sure he'd go insane. Kakashi in his time had died a gruesome death, at the hands of Kaguya Otsutsuki in a vain attempt to aid his students. Just thinking about it made Kazuki's chest throb, so he tucked it away for later.

Kazuki flitted near Kakashi, snatched his mask, and placed it on his own head, grinning. When the Hokage coughed, Kazuki made an innocent face.

"Oops. Did I break a rule, Hokage-sama? I mean, he happens to have another mask on underneath, so does it really matter?" The Hokage merely smiled, and Kazuki grinned.

"Oh I know who you are, Copy Cat." At this, all the Anbu in the room tensed and stepped towards Kakashi, but Kakashi stopped them.

"Let me handle this."

"Let's see...copied over a thousand jutsus, has an infamous eye- and I'm not talking about the one you show, and is a prodigy in each and every way. Impressive, Inu-san. Or should I say, Hatake Kakashi-chan?" Kakashi snarled at him and lunged forward with a kunai. Deftly stepping aside and gently grasping his wrist, Kazuki whispered something that made Kakashi freeze in his tracks.

"An Anbu at 14? That's a prodigy for you. Although, at this point in time... you're no Anbu, Kakashi-chan, you're a Root, aren't you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**OH! So I know none of you actually read the author's note at the bottom, so I'm forcing you to scroll through if you ****_really_**** want to ignore me that bad. But! For those who actually read these (BTW, no hate, I don't read these things either XD), I actually usually use a website/app called Wattpad! You can find me under the same username, and the story updates at generally the same time, but I might update a little earlier on Wattpad than Fanfiction. And I always welcome new followers!**

**Response to anonymous reviews!**

**So... there was actually only one anonymous review, because I'm not that popular yet, but still! By the way guys, if you review (please review! XD) and you have an account, I will PM you, I won't post it here. If you ****_want_**** me to post it here at the beginning of chapters, than just leave a review and I will do that!**

**Response to Guest- reviewed Ch. 2 on Oct. 8: Shhh...we're going to ignore that fact right ****_now *wink wink nudge nudge_****. And stop! You're spoiling the story for yourself! Gosh you guys are too good at guessing what I'm going to do! XD**

Kazuki had quickly backed off, seeing the shocked look on Kakashi's face that had quickly turned murderous.

"Eheheh, well anyways, since I'm a shinobi, do I need to be tested or something to receive a rank?" he quirked an eyebrow at the Hokage. The Hokage smiled.

"Yes, and we will have an Anbu team keep an eye on you for a year or two. Security measures and all that." Kazuki dipped his head, accepting the terms. "As for your rank... let's have a jounin test you, shall we? How about..."

"I will do it, Hokage-sama." Everyone turned to Kakashi in surprise, but Kazuki merely smiled. "Let me...test this new addition to our forces." The Hokage glanced at Kazuki, who shrugged, before smiling at Kakashi and agreeing.

"So you'll be tested by jounin Hatake Kakashi, and your permanent residency paperwork...ah here you are. Just fill this out and bring it to Department 207." Kazuki accepted the paperwork with a nod.

"Well then...Hokage-sama," Kazuki dipped his head before doing a two finger salute. "See you when I see you, Kakashi-chan~!" He grinned at Kakashi's annoyed face before disappearing with a whirl of leaves.

Kazuki whistled as he walked jauntily towards the orphanage, seeming to be having a casual stroll. Let's see... Kazuki thought to himself. Little me was taken care of pretty well...seeing that I survived anyways. I don't need to come back to Konoha until... graduation. That's seven years from now, might as well get some things done before dealing with that clan of drama queens. Having reached the orphanage, he glanced down at baby Naruto, watching him sleeping soundly, without a care in the world. With his parents already gone, there wasn't much he could do for Naruto without any repercussions. And anyways, he had survived in his original timeline well enough.

"Hey you," a lazy drawl interrupted Kazuki's musings. Having heard that voice many times before, Kazuki merely smiled and ignored him.

"Oi." The voice was growing annoyed. Kazuki smirked. Have a taste of your own medicine, Kakashi-sensei.

Suddenly there was a kunai whistling through the air, streaking straight towards Kazuki's head. Unfazed, Kazuki merely tilted his head to the side, and caught the kunai with two fingers.

"That was rude, Kakashi-chan. What if that hit me?" Kazuki turned with a threatening smile as Kakashi landed in crouch in front of him.

"If that hit you, then your rank would've been decided right then and there. If you survived." Kakashi said with a scoff. Kazuki's smiled saddened, and he flashed behind Kakashi. Before he could react, Kazuki reached over and patted Kakashi on the head.

"Textbook answer. Next time, aim somewhere else, though." With that, Kazuki walked off, leaving Kakashi with a conflicted expression on his face.

And then Kakashi remembered why he was looking for Kazuki in the first place.

"Hey wait! We were supposed to have your test 30 minutes ago!"

The test was in Training Ground 3. That brought back a lot of mixed feelings. Kazuki stared at the poles and the KIA stone, memories flashing through his head.

"Fujisaki-san." Kazuki turned, in an almost trance-like state.

"Hm?"

"The test, Fujisaki-san." Kazuki shook his head and smiled.

"Please, call me Kazuki-senpai, Kakashi-chan." Kakashi gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Kazuki, you'll be working with another shinobi of Konoha, as will I. Assume your partner is your ally and my partner and I are enemy shinobi." Kakashi signaled and two chuunin jumped from the forest and landed in a crouch. Kazuki's eyes widened when he realized that the two chuunin were Sarutobi Asuma and Maito Gai. But it wasn't the Gai and Asuma he knew, no because the Sarutobi Asuma Kazuki knew was supposed to have multiple fatal stab wounds and be pale and dead and not alive, a result from battling the powerful Akatsuki member Hidan, and Gai was supposed to be chakra-burned and unrecognizable as a result of opening all Eight Gates, and those two, those two chuunin were young, and alive, and warm, and Kazuki couldn't breathe and he-

"Kakashi... is that guy alright?" Asuma asked warily. Kazuki's face had gone pale and he was shaking like a leaf. Gai ran straight up to him and stuck his face about an inch away from Kazuki's.

"He is not very youthful right now! He needs someone to remind him about the springtime of youth! Oi, shinobi-san-" Gai had barely touched Kazuki's shoulder when he lashed out, one hand curling into a fist and punching Gai across the training ground, the other flashing through hand symbols. Immediately, Kakashi started making hand symbols as well. Asuma stood there in a defensive position, eyes wide as Kakashi performed a "Doton: Doryuheki!" just in time as an unnamed fire jutsu (performed with one hand!) drilled into his wall and exploded it, throwing Kakashi back and pushing Asuma, who was a good 20 feet away, back another ten feet.

Breathing hard, Kazuki blinked as he came back to his senses, and was horrified by what he had done. Thankfully, being the taijutsu master that he was, Gai was already climbing out from the downed trees, rubbing his behind as he jogged back over to where Kazuki was being interrogated by Kakashi.

"Kazuki..." Kakashi growled as Asuma warily walked towards them. "What was that? As a shinobi, you must always be in control of your-"

"A test." Kakashi blinked. "It was a test," Kazuki said simply. "Good job, seeing that none of you are fatally injured, you have passed. You may now test me, Kakashi-chan." It was a sorry excuse, and an obvious one, but Kazuki's emotions were shuttered, and Kakashi decided that Kazuki was not someone to mess with, and as the saying went, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Kakashi would need to keep an eye on him.

"Okay..." Asuma said slowly. "So, should we get on with the test, then?" Kazuki inclined his head, and all three of them looked expectantly towards Kakashi. Sighing, he gave in. And the test he explained was most familiar to Kazuki.

"Fine. I have two bells here. Kazuki, all you need to do is try to get a bell from me. Asuma will be your partner and Gai will be mine. Asuma and Gai, this may also end up as an impromptu jounin test for you two. Gai, if you manage to make sure I end up keeping at least one bell, then you pass. Asuma, if you get a bell from me, you pass." Asuma and Gai's eyes widened, not believing what they were hearing.

"YOSHI! My springtime of youth has succeeded once again! Asuma! We will have a youthful competition, and this time, the stakes have risen! May the best shinobi get promoted to a youthful jounin!" Gai yelled, tears of joy streaming down his face.

"Y-yeah..." Asuma said, looking shell-shocked, his cigarette dangling from his lips. Kazuki smiled as his pounding heart slowed to its normal pace. Same old Gai and Asuma, he thought. How reassuring.

Having had enough, Kakashi rolled his eyes and said, "Well then... start!" Asuma immediately retreated back into the trees, while Kazuki did exactly the same thing that he did the first time- he stood in plain view, right in front of Kakashi.

"..." Even Gai was at a loss for words, as the two shinobi stared at Kazuki, who was standing there, watching them expectantly. Kakashi narrowed his eyes. That fire jutsu was no joke, that man is an elite shinobi. Does this mean he's so confident in his abilities that he can face both me and Gai head on and win? No. Even if he could, he doesn't seem like the type to flaunt his power. So then why... Gai was watching Kazuki carefully, while keeping an eye on Kakashi. Despite how he acted sometimes, Gai was not an idiot. Kazuki was not someone to underestimate, if Kakashi of all people was being this cautious while fighting him. He watched as Kakashi figured something out.

"Shit!" Kakashi rushed Kazuki who made no move to defend himself, and sliced his throat with a kunai.

"Wha-!" Gai sprinted forwards, alarmed, but instead of blood spurting everywhere, Kazuki merely disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I figured it out too late," Kakashi hissed. "He's done setting up." Well that sealed the deal. Kazuki really had bumped into a Konoha shinobi, and had probably been taught some tricks by that same shinobi, because how else could he have known the A-rank Konoha-exclusive Kage Bunshin-no-justu? But Kakashi could not think of a single shinobi, chuunin or jounin that would give away village secrets like that unless they trusted Kazuki fully. There was still something off about Kazuki's story, but Kakashi didn't have the liberty to figure it out at the moment.

"Well done, Kakashi-chan. As expected from a prodigy." Kazuki's voice rang out around the clearing. However, it sounded like instead an army speaking in unison. "However, you were a little bit too late." As Asuma watched in awe, around 20 clones emerged from the forest and each smacked a palm on the ground, and immediately lines and lines of fuuinjutsu spiraled outwards, ending and forming a circle around Kakashi and Gai. From there, a barrier was erected around the two, and when the edge of Gai's pant leg touched the barrier, it immediately burst into flame and disintegrated, and Gai nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Okay, don't touch the barrier. Got it," Gai said with a nervous laugh. Thankfully, the barrier didn't seem to be shrinking. However, another line of fuuinjutsu, and another barrier separated Gai from Kakashi. Another few lines, and Kakashi's arms and legs were unable to move.

"Kakashi, you're trapped. Hand over the bells." The many Kazukis spoke again, and this time, the real Kazuki walked forwards, and stopped in front of Kakashi and Gai. Having taken the time to stare in awe at Kazuki's mastery over fuuinjutsu, Kakashi began to look for weaknesses. For one, despite the quantity, Kazuki's clones were already struggling to keep the fuuinjutsu sturdy.

And so, one "Raikiri!" later, all of Kazuki's clones had disappeared with a yelp, and Kakashi and Gai were facing off against Kazuki, who still looked unfazed, much to Kakashi's annoyance.

"Gai." Immediately responding to Kakashi's order, Gai attacked Kazuki, while Kakashi evaluated Kazuki's taijutsu. He seemed to be holding out against Gai fairly well, but if Gai took off his weights, Kazuki would stand no chance against Gai. As for ninjutsu, Kakashi had already seen a taste of what he could do, but that was likely one of his strongest jutsu, since it was in the heat of a moment when Kazuki had been experiencing a panic attack or something. Genjutsu... based on his army of shadow clones earlier, Kazuki likely had too much chakra to control properly and would not be able to manipulate the fine details that genjutsu required.

Ah. Kazuki had finally resorted to ninjutsu, using an earth jutsu this time and melting the ground so Gai would lose his footing. Kakashi started to get ready to switch with Gai, but Asuma had finally gotten over his awe of Kazuki's skills and decided to step in. Metal clashed and sparks flew as Kakashi blocked Asuma's trench knives. But with these pairings, Asuma and Kazuki were at a disadvantage. With some trouble, Kazuki could probably take down Gai with a well-placed fuuin and a few ninjutsu techniques, but Kakashi was the one with the bells, and Asuma wasn't even near Kakashi's level yet. Spying this problem, Kazuki called out to Asuma.

"Switch! You take on Gai." Immediately, Kazuki forced Gai to back up with a fire jutsu, and Asuma held Kakashi in place, letting go when Kazuki arrived. With this set up, Asuma and Gai would be maybe even, and Kazuki would have a chance to get the bells.

Kakashi faced off against Kazuki, neither of them making the first move.

"Hello, Kakashi-chan. Nice lightning jutsu you used there," Kazuki grinned. This time though, Kakashi would not allow Kazuki to rile him up. Instead, he just narrowed his eyes at Kazuki, adjusting his pose and pulling his defense up, and tighter.

"Aw boo. Fine then, I guess I'll start." And with that, he attacked, his speed almost as fast as Gai without his weights on. Kakashi's eyes widened. Had he been going easy on Gai? Fuuinjutsu, insane speed, and a destructive ninjutsu arsenal. Even him, as an Anbu Captain and Root shinobi, could not defeat Kazuki at full power. Kakashi was on the defensive the entire time, and Kazuki's strikes did not seem to be slowing any time soon. It was lucky that Kakashi's technique was flawless, because Kazuki was attacking every weakness he might have.

Kazuki, seeming to have enough of taijutsu, finally used a fuuin, and this one, coming from the original, was a lot stronger. It was all Kakashi could do, to end up holding a kunai to Kazuki's neck, with one bell in one of Kazuki's hands, and a kunai pointed at Kakashi's guts in his other hand. The other bell tinkled as it swayed from its place tied to Kakashi's waist, Kazuki's fingers having just brushed it.

"Well, Kakashi-chan, it seems we have tied. What would you like to do?" Kakashi was breathing hard and really didn't want to deal with fighting Kazuki again. Since it was what he was planning to do since the beginning, obviously, he let Kazuki take the bell and watched to see what he would do with it.

"Kazuki only got one bell then?" Asuma asked as he and Gai joined Kakashi. Gai grinned.

"Asuma! It looks like I have won! Do not despair, my friend, your springtime of youth will come soon!" said Gai. Kazuki smiled.

"Actually, both of you won. Catch," he said. And with that, Kazuki tossed the bell at Asuma.

Kazuki had passed with flying colors, with that little stunt he pulled at the end. After Kakashi had filled Kazuki in on what to do after he received his jounin rank, as he was walking off with Gai and Asuma, he heard the faint rustle of clothes and a puff, similar to when a shadow clone disappears. But when Kakashi looked back, Kazuki was exactly where they left him, standing in front of the KIA stone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kazuki-senpai." Kazuki turned, a dango stick in his mouth to see Kakashi walking towards him with another shinobi right behind him. When Kazuki saw who it was, he nearly choked, his eyes widening in shock. _Yamato-taicho._ But it wasn't him. Yamato-taicho in his timeline was dead. It wasn't him. Yamato-taicho in his timeline had fought Madara and died. It wasn't him. Kazuki's breathing sped up as he stared at the younger Yamato- no, Tenzo.

"Kazuki senpai?" Kakashi asked. "Are you okay?" Kazuki snapped out of it and greeted Kakashi with a smile.

"I'm perfect. What's up, Kakashi-chan?" he asked, before noticing something. Kakashi was… slouching! With a book in his pocket! And his expression… Horrified, yet amused, Kazuki tossed his dango stick away and jumped up, squeezing Kakashi's cheeks.

"What happened to you on that mission you said you were going on?!" he exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You're like a different person!" Kakashi scowled at Kazuki, smacking his hands off.

"What are you talking about? Isn't it just because you haven't seen me since I left for my mission?" Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Please, senpai, calm down. This is Tenzo, he's been added to Team Ro."

Tenzo looked startled.

"Kakashi-senpai… is that really something you should be telling people?" he asked. Kazuki laughed.

"It's okay, you can trust me. Nice to meet you, Tenzo-kun. I'm Fujisaki Kazuki," he said, shaking Tenzo's hand, who was still looking at Kakashi uncertainly.

"Kazuki-senpai is an honorary Anbu member, he's a bit of a slacker and doesn't do many missions, and when he does, he only does them solo. However the missions he takes are missions that would usually require multiple teams of Anbu. He's one of the most trusted shinobi and my senpai, it's okay, you can trust him, Tenzo." Tenzo stared at Kakashi, and then looked back at Kazuki who was still smiling.

"Kakashi-chan! To receive such high praise from you! I'm so flattered," Kazuki said, grinning as he sat back down and picked up another stick of dango. "So, why don't you tell me about your recent mission? Talk to your senpai, Kakashi-chan." Kakashi rolled his eyes but sat down anyways, Tenzo following suit.

"Senpai you know how I've been tracking down Orochimaru, right? Well I found one of his labs…" Kazuki smiled and zoned out, having heard this story from Kakashi-sensei in his time. Instead his mind wandered to the events that made him and Kakashi of this time so close.

_Kazuki watched Kakashi train from his place in the trees. He had heard from Kakashi-sensei all about his past during the two year long world in his timeline. Right after Minato died, Kakashi-sensei said he was driven by his emotions all the time except when on a mission. Kazuki could see that being reflected as Kakashi punched a tree trunk over and over until his knuckled bled and he was crouching on the ground, shoulders shaking. Kazuki needed to do something about this._

_Kazuki emerged from the trees and landed on top of the trunk that Kakashi had previously been abusing._

"_Hey Kakashi-chan," he said softly. Kakashi looked up and scowled at the redhead._

"_Kazuki. What are you doing here?" he demanded. Kazuki landed next to Kakashi, who stood up, shoulders stiff._

"_I should be the one asking that. Isn't today your day off?" Kazuki asked, keeping a sharp eye on Kakashi._

"_Yeah, a day off from the Anbu at least…" he said, looking away. Kazuki's expression darkened. _But not from the Root, huh, _he thought. Kazuki still vividly remembered Kakashi-sensei from his time, but when he looked at the teenager standing before him trying his hardest to be strong and not break down, he couldn't see any resemblance to the Kakashi-sensei he knew. It was this moment that Kazuki realized that the people here were the same people he knew, but his presence alone had changed them all greatly. He would have to treat them as completely different people. This time, Kazuki had the power to help these people._

"_Kakashi-chan, you're coming with me," Kazuki said._

"_What?" Kakashi protested, but Kazuki promptly linked arms with Kakashi, dragging him away._

"_...so why did you bring me to a ramen shop?" Kakashi asked, looking exasperated. Kazuki merely smiled and pulled apart his chopsticks, and with an "Itadakimasu" dug into his ramen. Kakashi poked at his ramen and glanced at Kazuki. Somehow, Kazuki always managed to get under his skin. Just like _him_. Kakashi knew that Kazuki wasn't a bad guy and although he didn't have the best first impression of the redheaded man, as he spent more time with him on missions- when Kazuki actually took one at least- Kakashi could tell that Kazuki was a great shinobi and an even better leader. Kazuki always knew what each person needed and always helped everyone. He was always smiling and happy. Just like _her. _The worst part about Kazuki was his eyes though._

"_Kakashi aren't you going to eat?" Kazuki asked, his blue eyes staring at Kakashi. He looked down at his ramen._

"_Ah… yeah, sure." he replied. Kazuki wasn't convinced, but continued eating his own ramen anyways. _I knew it. It's those eyes, _Kakashi thought. Those piercing blue eyes that seemed to gaze right through you into your soul. Blue eyes the color of the sky's reflection on the ocean on a cloudless day. Eyes just like _his.

"_Kakashi?" He was brought out of his stupor at the sound of his name. Kazuki had paid and stood up. Kakashi stood up as well. Kazuki glanced at his unfinished bowl of ramen, but didn't say anything, instead gesturing for Kakashi to follow him._

"_The Academy?" Kakashi questioned. Kazuki grinned at him and pointed towards the lonely swing that swayed in the slight breeze of the night._

"_Sit." Kakashi scowled at him but complied. Kazuki chuckled._

"_You know, I'm surprised you haven't run away yet, Kakashi-chan. Why so compliant?" Kazuki asked with a lopsided smile. Kakashi grumbled under his breath._

"_I had a feeling you'd just chase me down until I listened." At this, Kazuki laughed aloud._

"_Well your feeling wasn't wrong." Kakashi frowned at him expectantly._

"_So? What are you going to do?" Kakashi demanded. Kazuki's expression grew solemn._

"_When is it?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes._

"_What do you mean?" he asked. Kazuki turned to face him with an unwavering gaze._

"_When is it?" Kazuki asked him again. Kakashi looked away._

"_In three days." Kazuki smiled._

"_I see." There was a moment of silence before Kazuki spoke up again. "Have you made your choice then?" Kakashi looked down, his expression tight. _

"_I don't know." Kazuki turned and punched Kakashi on the head. Kakashi flinched, but didn't make a sound._

"_Kakashi do you love Konoha? Konoha isn't perfect. There's corruption. There's hate. There are people who live like a king and there are people that barely get a meal a day. But the shinobi of this village still put their life on the line for this village. The Hokage still works tirelessly day and night for this village. So this village loves the shinobi. And this village loves its Hokage." Kakashi's eyes widened. He felt a warm hand ruffle his hair, but when he looked up, Kazuki had vanished._

_Three days later, there was an assassination attempt on the Hokage. It failed. The Hokage had been warned ahead of time by a traitor to the Root, a shinobi that loved Konoha._

"Kazuki-senpai? Senpai." Kakashi said, looking irritated. "Were you listening to a word I said?" Kazuki smiled at Kakashi lazily.

"Sorry Kakashi-chan, what was that?" he grinned as Kakashi fumed. From the side where he was watching this all go down, Tenzo laughed.

"Fujisaki-san, you know, you are one of the few people that can get under Kakashi-senpai's skin like this," he said, grinning. "It's kind of refreshing." Kazuki smiled at Tenzou.

"Thanks, kid," he said. Tenzo sputtered and Kakashi smirked at him. Kazuki stood up and stretched. "It was nice to meet you, Tenzo-kun. I look forward to working with you in the future. I'm told you have some pretty interesting abilities." Tenzo's eyes widened. _He couldn't… how did he know?_ Kazuki winked at Tenzo and reached over to ruffle Kakashi's hair- who dodged- before vanishing, leaving behind swirling leaves and a check for dangos.

Kazuki watched the sunset from the top of the Hokage heads, his favorite spot in the village ever since he was young. _It hasn't changed, _he thought with a sense of nostalgia. Even though he was back in the Konoha he loved, he felt like he was still running away. Away from his responsibility to remake the world that was destroyed in his own timeline, away from the civilians that may have survived and were stuck in that destroyed world. Kazuki never ran away from anything before. But it was too late to go back. Even if he wanted to, he didn't know how. Besides… there were people that needed him in this timeline now. One of which…

"Oi? Who the heck are you, dattebayo?!" Kazuki smiled, but didn't reply, vanishing again in a swirl of leaves.


	5. Chapter 5

The last few years had been difficult for Kazuki. Keeping the young, angsty Kakashi out of trouble, dealing with Gai's... youthfulness, preventing Asuma from leaving the village, and of course, dealing with that clan of drama queens.

Kazuki sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fugaku, if you would just-" Kazuki tried to reason with him for the five hundredth time.

"I refuse. The Hokage made the decision to exclude the Uchiha clan and isolate it at the edge of the village. I will not just come running back like a puppy now that he has deemed my clan "sane enough" to be let back in the village." Fugaku said. Kazuki sighed.

"Fine. Have it your way," said Kazuki, and being so _done_, prepared to leave, when a voice called out to him.

"Kazuki-sensei..." Oh yes. Kazuki had become Uchiha Itachi's jounin sensei. For some reason, the Hokage deemed him safe after one year of residency and got rid of the Anbu team trailing him, and made him a jounin sensei after two. _And_ he kept him as an Anbu captain. What the Hokage was thinking, Kazuki didn't know. All he said is that Itachi was in need of some sunshine, and Kazuki would be able to give that to him. Go figure. Did the Sandaime want to drown him in work?

Kazuki hadn't originally been Itachi's jounin sensei. Unaware of the events that led up to Itachi gaining his sharingan (he was from the future, not _psychic_), he hadn't thought about it, and his negligence had led to Itachi's teammate being killed, and Itachi activating his sharingan. And then the Hokage, worried about Itachi, assigned Kazuki as Itachi's new jounin sensei. So far though, there was no one else on their team, which was ironically, Team 7 yet again.

"Hello Itachi," Kazuki said with a smile. At the sight of Itachi, the lines on Fugaku's face softened, as they always did around either of his sons. "Did you need something? I just finished dealing with your father, so I have some time on my hands." Kazuki shot a pointed look at Fugaku, who just glared at him. Itachi ignored all this, and bowed deeply at the waist.

"Please train me, Kazuki-sensei." Kazuki sighed. He had been sighing a lot recently. It wasn't the first time Itachi had asked him. To tell the truth, Kazuki was wary of training either of the Uchiha prodigies. He knew that just like his brother, Sasuke would eventually seek him out for power, and Kazuki would have to make the decision of whether or not to give it to him when he had seen first-hand what damage a power obsessed Uchiha could do. Both to himself and the people around him.

Fugaku frowned at the exchange. He was aware of how much Itachi respected the man, and yes, Fugaku was on good terms with Kazuki, but something about him seemed... off. The man was certainly very powerful, but there were moments when it seemed to Fugaku that Kazuki was a second away from kicking the bucket. Whenever Itachi asked Kazuki about training, that haunted, frail look would always consume Kazuki. Maybe he should stop piling more stress onto Kazuki by arguing with him? ...Nah, it was too fun to mess with him.

Meanwhile, Itachi had closed his eyes, still bowing to Kazuki, and thought of how he had met Kazuki.

_"Oh shi-..." A voice breathed in shock, alerting Itachi that someone had found him, but Itachi didn't look up from where his gaze was trained, at the bodies of his comrades, lying next to the bodies of the murderers that had killed his teammate. His sharingan was still on, and he was going to collapse from chakra exhaustion soon, but on the outside, Itachi seemed unaffected and collected. When the stranger touched Itachi's shoulder, he finally looked up. Two Konoha shinobi had found him. One he recognized as the famed Copy-cat Ninja and Anbu Captain, Hatake Kakashi, and the other was a redheaded shinobi who would be easily passed off as nothing special... if it weren't for his eyes that seemed to glow from inside the mask, which were hardened and his aura, which was one of a leader, and not just any leader, a powerful one who demanded respect and your attention._

_"Hatake-san..." Itachi nodded respectfully. Kakashi acknowledged him with a nod, but stayed back to let the stranger take charge, which Itachi thought was strange._

"_Hello, Itachi. My name is Fujisaki Kazuki." Itachi said hello. "What happened?" _

_"We were ambushed. There was a man wearing an orange mask, and other unknown shinobi. Our sensei ran away. I was the only one who survived." Upon hearing his story, Kazuki's eyes widened, and he uttered a name. "Madara." _

_Kazuki felt conflicted. Madara was the reason that Itachi gained the sharingan. Of course he was. Kazuki so desperately wanted to tell Kakashi to summon his dogs and immediately track Madara's scent (as if that would work anyways, with his Kamui) so Kazuki could find and kill him, but Itachi was here, and _had _just suffered a traumatic incident. He didn't think that Kakashi would be a very good therapist with his own emotional trauma (not that Kazuki had any less trauma), and the Uchiha clan definitely could not help Itachi, even if they tried. Which they probably wouldn't. Kazuki sighed. It seemed as if Madara would get away for now._

_"Neko. Tooru. Go see if you can get any leads on where the Masked Man went. Report back to me briefly, then go straight to the Hokage. That man is dangerous."_

_"Hai, taichou." The Anbu disappeared, and Kazuki turned to Kakashi._

_"Inu, you go on ahead, and report to the Hokage. I'll take Itachi here." Kakashi nodded, and immediately disappeared. Kazuki tilted his head at Itachi. He seemed to deliberate over something before nodding his head. He took off his mask and smiled at Itachi._

_"Come on, Itachi. We're going to do something fun. The Hokage can wait." At this, Itachi's head snapped up._

_"What? No. The Hokage must be informed," Itachi argued._

_"And he will be. By Kakashi, who I just sent off. Now come on, it's not like you have anything better to do, and anyways, if you don't come, I'm going to pick you up and force you to come." Itachi narrowed his eyes at Kazuki, of whom, his opinion was very low. Skiving off his shinobi duties to go "have fun"? Unthinkable. Unfortunately, Itachi was already low on chakra and he suspected that even if his chakra had been fully recovered, he would still be unable to put up a fight against this man if even Kakashi was willing to bow his head to him. So Itachi swallowed his complaints and followed the aggravating, redheaded man._

_"Oh but first, we should probably clean all that blood up."_

_All Itachi could hear were screams. Children screaming. Where the hell did Kazuki bring him? Itachi stared, confused, and Kazuki snorted at him._

_"What, never seen a festival before?" he asked, incredulously. Itachi shook his head._

_"Otou-sama said shinobi do not participate in such frivolous activities," Itachi stated. Kazuki shook his head._

_"Oh I forgot you come from that ridiculous clan. Damn that Fugaku..." Kazuki said, but Itachi sensed no real heat from his words. Did Kazuki know his father? "Anyways, kid, go play. Have some fun. You're eight, for goodness sake. Don't grow up too fast, Itachi." Itachi frowned, but complied._

_As they strolled down the brightly lit street, occasionally stopping at stalls that seemed interesting, Itachi felt... happy, almost. Kazuki's warm, firm hand on his shoulder and the sounds of laughter filling the air around him made him feel at ease, and Itachi felt like Kazuki was someone who could be trusted. Maybe Itachi didn't know him at all, maybe he was a little infuriating and a bad influence, but Kazuki had shown him warmth and kindness, and for that, Itachi was truly grateful. Call it an impulse._

_After they had their fill of festival junk food and games, night had fallen, and Kazuki brought Itachi back to Konoha, but instead of going to the Hokage, Kazuki began walking towards the Uchiha Compound. Itachi opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, getting a feeling that it would be futile to argue against Kazuki._

_"You know I can take care of myself. You don't need to take me home," Itachi commented. Kazuki smirked._

_"You're eight years old, Itachi. How would I look if I let a little kid walk home alone, at night, when it's super dark? Bad guys might come and get you-"_

_"Okay, I get it," Itachi said, slightly irritated. "Except no 'bad guy' with any brains would ever try to attack me in the middle of Kono-"_

_"Hello Itachi-kun!" a high, child-like voice interrupted. "And... Fujisaki Kazuki, was it?" The red clouds on his long black cloak seemed to glow in the moonlight, and his orange mask brought a flood of memories to Itachi._

_"YOU." Itachi growled, a rare show of emotions. Kazuki stared at him. On one hand, Obito was the mastermind behind the Akatsuki, an organization that has killed many of his friends, and on the other, he was Kakashi's friend, and a person who could still be saved. Still deep in thought, Kazuki didn't notice Itachi's growing anger until he sprinted at Obito, kunai out and Sharingan flashing._

_"Itachi NO," Kazuki yelled, "He is not someone you can take on and win." Itachi growled._

_"I don't care. He killed them! He killed them all! Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Leaping in the same path that his jutsu took, Itachi slashed Madara's throat with a kunai. But instead, Itachi fell right through Madara, and tumbled to the ground in a crouch. Kazuki stood in front of Itachi protectively in a flash, facing off Madara._

_"Picking on a child? How cowardly, Madara." Madara's eyes widened as he took in Kazuki's comment._

_"You... who are you?" Madara snarled, his voice at it's normal pitch. Itachi glanced at Kazuki. _How did he know his name? And Madara... wasn't he...

_"Kazuki-san..." Kazuki glanced at Itachi._

_"Not now, kid," he said. Facing Madara again, he called out, "No one of your concern. I am your opponent." Madara smirked, regaining his composure. Both of the two shinobi let out their KI, clashing with each other. The ground cracked under Kazuki's feet and Itachi gazed at him in awe. So this was the power of Fujisaki Kazuki. Madara growled._

_"Fine then. Come after me. But only if you can catch me." With that, he vanished in a swirl._

_"Shit! His Kamui. He's gone now," Kazuki sighed. Kazuki glanced down at Itachi, who was still tense, his shoulders shaking. He dropped his hand lightly on Itachi's head. "See kid? You jinxed yourself," he joked. Itachi's eyes widened. "Lighten up, Itachi-kun. I'll take care of you." Kazuki took Itachi's hand, and Itachi, comforted by his warmth, smiled a little._

Itachi had never asked Kazuki who that was. The rest of the way back had been in comfortable silence, and Kazuki had disappeared after ruffling Itachi's hair once when they had reached the Uchiha Compound.

Itachi was brought back to the present at the sound of his name. He looked up to see Kazuki smiling sadly at him, his blue, blue eyes swirling with warmth.

"You know what? Today is special," he said, and walked off. Itachi stared after him in confusion. After realizing Itachi wasn't coming, Kazuki turned around.

"Well, Itachi-kun? Come on," he said with a smile. Itachi's face brightened, and he bowed hastily to his father before following Kazuki to the training grounds.

Kazuki and Itachi sat on the grass on the training grounds, both thoroughly exhausted. Itachi glanced at Kazuki, who seemed content, which was unusual. He loved his sensei dearly, and it was because of that Itachi knew that Kazuki always had a haunted look in his eyes that never seemed to go away, even when he was smiling brightly. Kazuki was like the sun, warm and kind, giving life to those around him, but it seemed like there was always a cloud blocking a part of him. Itachi hesitated before speaking up.

"Sensei?" Kazuki looked over at Itachi, who seemed hesitant but determined.

"Yes, Itachi-kun?" Kazuki replied. He knew that Itachi would eventually grow curious and want to find out more about him, but Kazuki also knew that if it seemed like he did not want to tell Itachi anything, Itachi wouldn't pry. _Good kid, _Kazuki thought with a fond smile.

"Why did you decide to train me today? Usually, you never want to train me. I don't understand why. If I did something wrong, I'm sorry, sensei," Itachi said, not noticing he was getting off track from his original question. "And if you're afraid I'm not old enough to be taught by a great shinobi like you, I'll prove to you that I can take whatever training you throw at me! So…" Itachi trailed off. Then Kazuki did something completely unexpected. He laughed. Itachi's cheeks flushed. Kazuki was the only one that could bring out this side to Itachi, a boy who was usually stoic and composed.

"Itachi-kun," Kazuki said, slinging an arm around him. "You are a wonderful kid." Itachi smiled at Kazuki. "I'll tell you why I agreed to train you today," said Kazuki, and he brought out a sheet of paper. "I've recommended you for this year's Chuunin exams." Itachi's eyes widened as he took the paper.

"But don't you need a team…?" Itachi asked. Kazuki winked at him.

"Your amazing sensei managed to get special permission from the Hokage. Unfortunately I have a mission so I can't come to watch you, but I'll try to make it for the individual fights at the end. I believe in you, Itachi." Itachi smiled at Kazuki and looked back down at the paper.

"...Sensei?" Kazuki raised his eyebrows. "Will you ever tell me more about yourself? Like why you never want to train me?" Kazuki's eyes softened and he reached out two fingers and poked Itachi in the forehead.

"Maybe next time, Itachi." And with that, he vanished.

Itachi stood there, holding his forehead. It hadn't hurt, in fact, it had done quite the opposite for him. The poke felt loving, familial almost. Spending so much time with Kazuki as sensei and student had caused the two to grow rather close. Kazuki felt like... not a father, Itachi already had a father... more like... a big brother, maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

Kazuki knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. He smiled when he heard the old man's voice respond. _Still alive and kicking, huh._

"Kazuki. What brings you to my office willingly?" the Sandaime asked with an amused look in his eye. It was no secret that Kazuki avoided responsibility like the plague, and the Hokage's office was the center of responsibilities. Kazuki grinned.

"I have a request, of course," he said. The old Hokage laughed.

"Alright. It must be important then," he said. Kazuki grew serious.

"It's very important." The Hokage leaned forwards, folding his hand in front of him.

"I'm listening." Kazuki took a deep breath.

"I want to leave the village."

"For five years?" Tenzo exclaimed. Kazuki chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah…" he said sheepishly. Tenzo was stunned. What was so important that a shinobi of this level needed to investigate for five years? Kakashi frowned.

"The Hokage gave you permission?" he asked. Kazuki rolled his eyes.

"Kakashi-chan! I'm hurt! You think I would leave the village without permission?" Kazuki protested. Kakashi just gave him a flat stare. "Yes, I got permission." Kazuki sulked. Kakashi nodded, satisfied.

"When are you leaving, Fujisaki-san?" Tenzo asked. At this question, Kazuki chuckled nervously.

"Tomorrow…" he said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes.

"And you only saw it fit to tell us today?" he asked. Kazuki smiled sheepishly.

"Well I only got permission today. I meant to go earlier, but… well I got sidetracked," he said, and laughed.

"Fujisaki-san, you shouldn't laugh about that…" Tenzo said. He glanced at the sun. "I hope your mission goes well, Fujisaki-san. I gotta go now. Bye Fujisaki-san, Kakashi-senpai," Tenzo waved as he slid on his Anbu mask.

"Thanks! Bye Tenzo-kun!" Kazuki waved back and Tenzo left. Kakashi looked at him expectantly. "What?" Kazuki asked.

"What do you want?" Kakashi asked. "You wouldn't still be here if you didn't want something from me." Kazuki laughed.

"You know me so well, Kakashi-chan. But is it really such a crime to just want to spend time with my kawaii kouhai?" he sulked. Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the redhead.

"You're leaving tomorrow. Knowing you, you haven't packed yet. I'll see you off at the gate tomorrow so there's no need to say goodbye right now. So. What do you want?" he asked. Kazuki smiled. _Right. Tomorrow…_

"Kakashi, I want you to look after Itachi while I'm gone. I know he's already an Anbu captain and all, but some things are going to change real soon, and I won't be here to help." Kazuki looked at Kakashi, a serious look in his eye for once. _I feel bad that I can't stop the Uchiha massacre, but I can't afford to change anything drastic or else my knowledge of the future will be rendered useless,_ Kazuki thought. Kakashi nodded.

"I promise." Kazuki smiled.

"Thanks, Kakashi-chan," he said, "Now as you said before, I should probably go pack," Kazuki laughed sheepishly. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Knew it."

Kazuki heard the light tapping of purposeful shinobi footsteps as he packed his bags. He glanced towards the door, and called out, "It's open!" The door slowly opened and Itachi poked his head in.

"Excuse me…" he said, stepping into the living room. Kazuki brightened.

"Oh Itachi-kun! I was just about to finish up and go find you," he said with a chuckle, "But I guess you beat me to it. I heard you were made Anbu captain? Good job, kid!" Itachi frowned faintly at Kazuki.

"I heard from Kakashi-taichou that you're leaving the village, Kazuki-sensei." Kazuki looked surprised.

"Yeah I am, that's just what I was going to find you for." Itachi's forehead formed a crease between his eyebrows.

"I heard you're leaving for _five years_," he said. Kazuki nodded.

"Yeah?" Itachi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, sitting down.

"Well I actually just got permission this morning, so…" Kazuki said. Itachi looked down with furrowed eyebrows.

"I still had so much to tell you, sensei, I still need you!" he exclaimed. Kazuki was stunned by this rare outburst from Uchiha Itachi of all people. Sometimes he forgot the kid was only 13 years old. And after the death of Uchiha Shisui, Itachi had lost one of the only people he could fully trust. Kazuki sat down next to Itachi and ruffled his hair with a laugh.

"Why are you talking like you're never going to see me again? I'll be back in five years, Itachi-kun. We'll talk when I get back," he reassured him. Kazuki's face darkened. _But by then… _

"Right," Itachi said, ducking his head even lower and shutting his eyes. _But by then… _

Kazuki stood up. "Well then. Come on, Itachi-kun, I'll walk you home." Itachi got up as well, but shot Kazuki a look.

"I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to do that," Itachi said. Kazuki laughed.

"Remember what happened the last time you said that? And come on, lighten up. For old time's sake." Itachi grunted but let Kazuki have his way.

As they walked, Kazuki trailed off into thought. _I've been too relaxed for these past few years. I've lost sight of my goal. Well, I did need Gramps to trust me before I could investigate the Zetsu and the Juubi. But I've spent too much time in Konoha. I need to figure out Madara's plans and find out where the body of the Juubi is. Otherwise, history will repeat itself… _

"Kazuki-sensei, we've arrived," Itachi gently reminded Kazuki. He snapped out of his thoughts with a shake of his head.

"Oh you're right." Kazuki gazed at the house with nostalgia. "Well. This is goodbye then, Itachi-kun." Itachi furrowed his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? I'll see you off when you leave." Kazuki glanced at Itachi questioningly.

"Don't you have a mission tomorrow, Itachi-kun?" he asked. Itachi's eyes widened.

"You're leaving _tomorrow_?!" he exclaimed. "I should've known you're not the type to pack ahead of time…" Kazuki laughed.

"Nii-san?" a small voice called out behind Itachi from the house. Kazuki smiled as he stood face to face with Itachi, keeping him out of sight from the child.

"So then, this is goodbye?" Itachi asked. Kazuki smiled sadly.

"Yeah." he opened his arms, and Itachi reluctantly stepped into them.

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself and the village in my place, Itachi-kun?" Kazuki whispered. Itachi shut his eyes and buried his face into Kazuki's chest.

"Yeah… I promise, Kazuki-sensei."

Kazuki was at the gates at dawn, planning on slipping out to avoid any more goodbyes. He was surprised to find Kakashi waiting for him at the gates. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Kazuki.

"I knew you would pull something like this, Kazuki-senpai." Kazuki laughed sheepishly.

"Kakashi-chan. Here to see your senpai off?" he said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"Don't die before you come back," Kakashi said. Kazuki grinned.

"So it's fine if I die after I come back?" he teased. Kakashi scowled at him.

"No. You're not allowed to die until you're a retired, wrinkly old man." he said. Kazuki's smile softened and he reached out and ruffled Kakashi's hair.

"I'll miss you, Kakashi-chan," he said. Kakashi allowed his hand for a few seconds before swatting it away.

"Yeah yeah, just go already," he said with a scowl. Kazuki laughed.

"I'm hurt, Kakashi-chan. But you're right. I'll be off then," he said. "Until we meet again, Kakashi-chan." Kakashi watched as Kazuki walked away and cupped his hands around his mouth.

"If you just sit around all day while you're gone, I'll be able to beat you by the time you come back, Kazuki-senpai!" he called. He could hear Kazuki's faint laughter as he disappeared from sight. Kakashi stood there for a few more seconds before turning and walking back into the village.

Two months after Kazuki left the village, Uchiha Itachi massacred the Uchiha clan, leaving only one survivor.

Itachi stood alone in the darkness of his family's house, crying over the bodies of his parents. The door slammed open and Itachi turned to see Sasuke standing there, staring in horror at the bodies of their parents.

"Nii-san…" Sasuke whimpered, "Did you see who did this? Who did this?!" Itachi cut him off, throwing a shuriken that pierced the wall right next to Sasuke's head, grazing his shoulder. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Y-you? Nii-san! Why would you-" Itachi closed his eyes and opened them, revealing two glowing red orbs.

"Foolish little brother. _Mangekyou Sharingan_." One second passed, and Itachi released his hold on Sasuke. Sasuke collapsed to the ground, and Itachi left the house, heading to the meeting place he had agreed on with Madara. However Sasuke ran after him.

"I don't believe it!" he shouted in tears. "I mean, this is too unlike you, Nii-san! I mean…" Itachi turned around and narrowed his eyes.

"You have the potential to become my opponent. You are someone who could be able to use the Mangekyou Sharingan just like me. However, on one condition… you must kill your closest friend… just like I did," Itachi said. His chest tightened as Sasuke took a step back.

"That… was your doing?" he asked, tears streaming down his face, "Nii-san you killed Shisui?!"

"That's right," Itachi lied, "And because of that I obtained these eyes." Sasuke's eyes widened. "If you attain these eyes," Itachi continued with a malicious smile, "you will become the third person including myself to utilize the Mangekyou Sharingan. However, at present… you are not even worth killing. Find the redheaded shinobi with eyes that can see your very soul. And one day, when you have the same eyes as I do," Itachi's Mangekyou glowed in the night. "Come and stand before me!" _If it's _him… Itachi thought. _He can save Sasuke._

Sasuke collapsed, finally unable to stand any more. When he looked back up, two red Sharingan glowed in the dark of the night. Itachi jumped to the rooftops, but Sasuke followed him, throwing shuriken at Itachi, and managed to knock off his forehead protector. Itachi stopped, and picked it up, tying it back on his head. Sasuke collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily, Sharingan gone. Itachi turned back, and cried, cried for his little brother and his parents, and he cried for his clan. Then he left, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, and reached where Madara was waiting.

"It's over," Itachi said, "Go on ahead. I'm going to confirm things with the Leaf higher-ups." Madara left using his Kamui, and Itachi collapsed to his knees, his shoulders shaking.

"Sensei… I protected the village… but I don't know if you'd be proud of the way I did it."


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo Iruka-sensei!" Umino Iruka turned at the sound of his name and widened his eyes in surprise.

"Fujisaki-san!" Kazuki grinned. Unfortunately Kazuki didn't have the same close relationship with Iruka as he did in his own timeline, mostly because Kazuki couldn't feel comfortable with the fact that the man that he considered his father was suddenly much younger than him. However they were still amiable coworkers in this timeline.

"Are you finally back?" Iruka asked with a smile. Kazuki grinned mischievously.

"Not quite. I'm about a day away right now. 'I' am a shadow clone that the original Kazuki sent ahead to tell you Iruka. Wanna help me prank Kakashi-chan?" Kazuki smirked. Iruka laughed hesitantly.

"Um, I'm not sure that's a good idea…" he said. Kazuki grinned.

"Oh come on, live a little! Besides, you can just tell Kakashi you didn't know about the prank. All I need you to do is tell Kakashi that I'm back, but I'm making him track me down. If he doesn't take the bait, try to convince him for me, 'kay? I'm counting on your acting skills, Iruka-sensei. Bye then!" With that, Kazuki disappeared in a puff of smoke. Iruka groaned. Kazuki always managed to drag him into something.

Iruka read off the teams for the graduating class listlessly, his mind full of ways he was going to be killed by Kakashi.

"_Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi popped his head through the window of Iruka's office. Iruka stiffened. "I heard you were looking for me." Iruka clenched his jaw and forced a smile. _Damn you, Fujisaki-san!

"_Yeah I was!" Iruka said with a smile. "A certain somebody is back in the village." Kakashi's expression didn't change._

"_Kazuki-senpai's back?" he asked. Iruka nodded._

"_He said that you'd have to hunt him down though…" Iruka said. Kakashi narrowed his eyes._

"_He told you, meaning you saw him, that I had to find him in order to see him?" Kakashi asked, his voice sounding bored, but his eyes were threatening. Iruka gulped._

"_Y-yeah, that's what he said." Kakashi smiled._

"_Okay." And then he disappeared in a plume of smoke._

Iruka smacked his head against the blackboard. _I'm so dead._ He groaned and smacked his head on the blackboard again. The class watched him with concern.

"Uh… Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked timidly. "You're really freaking us out, you know…" Iruka lifted his head and Naruto gulped. Iruka sighed.

"Alright you lot just wait here for your jounin sensei to come. I've got to go," Iruka said with a forced smile. _Yeah, I've got to go hide from said angry jounin sensei._

"I. Ru. Ka. Sen. Sei!" Kakashi burst into Iruka's office. Iruka let out a shriek.

"K-kakashi-sensei! What brings you here?" he asked, sweating nervously. Kakashi smiled threateningly.

"You know exactly what I'm here for. Where. Is. HE. I've been looking all day, and even my ninja dogs can't find him, which is practically impossible. I'm one of the best trackers in the village. Unless he's not really in the village, in which case, you have something to confess, Iruka-sensei," Kakashi threatened, looming over Iruka. Iruka broke out into a nervous sweat.

"N-no I'm pretty sure I saw him this morning. Don't take it out on me, I'm just the messenger!" Iruka said. "More importantly, have you picked up your team yet Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi blinked.

"Ah."

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi sighed and scratched his head as he walked back to his apartment. His brats were pretty interesting this time, but judging by how they acted that afternoon, he was doubtful that they could pass his test. He sighed and looked at the sky. _Kazuki-senpai… where are you? I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you five years ago..._ Thinking of Kazuki, he grew irritated. _That Iruka… he couldn't possibly be messing with me, that's not the type of person he is. So then he really saw Kazuki? No, he definitely did. Who else would put him up to this? Argh Kazuki-senpai!_

Kazuki sneezed as he leapt through the trees. _Huh did I catch a cold?_ He thought.

Kakashi arrived at the training grounds at eight, three hours later than the time he told them to arrive. They all scowled at him, stomachs rumbling.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. Sasuke just glared at Kakashi. Kakashi laughed.

"Sorry, sorry, I was chasing down a senpai of mine that has been gone for five years and finally returned, but I couldn't find him so I had to resort to threatening people, but I still couldn't find him so I just sat on a rock and thought about life," he said, smiling.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled.

"Alright alright. Should we get started then?" Kakashi went on to describe their test, bringing out two small bells.

After thoroughly torturing- _testing_ his kawaii little minions, Kakashi was pleased to see both Sasuke and Sakura help out Naruto, therefore passing his test. Kakashi stood in front of them, faking a threatening smile.

"You guys…!" he said, "Pass." The three genin stared at him in shock

"We passed?" Sakura exclaimed, "Why?!"

"You guys are the first," Kakashi said, "Up until now, it was always just dunces who would meekly listen to what I said. A ninja must see through deception. In the world of shinobi, those who break codes and rules are scum." Kakashi looked up, remembering his team, his sensei, his promise to his senpai, and said, "But those who don't cherish their friends are worse than scum." The three genin stared at him in awe. Naruto teared up.

"He's… he's… kinda… cool, you know," he said, moved to tears.

"Huh… I don't really see it," a voice commented, from on top of Naruto's pole. Naruto shrieked. Sasuke leapt to his feet, pulling out a kunai. _I didn't sense him and he was right there! When did he…_ Sasuke's eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the person. _Red hair… and Anbu gear? Could he be… _

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded, holding a kunai with shaking hands. The Anbu leapt down from the post.

"Yo, Kakashi-chan, how are you- urk!" Kakashi planted a fist in his gut. Gasping, the Anbu took off his mask while holding his stomach. "O-okay, I… kinda deserved that." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him.

"That was for yesterday. Were you even in the village?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Kazuki laughed sheepishly.

"I sent a shadow clone ahead to report to the Hokage. Ran into Iruka along the way too," Kazuki winked. Kakashi sighed.

"Hey, minions," Kakashi said to the three genin who were watching the exchange with wide eyes. "This is a senpai of mine. Even though he's like this, he's pretty reliable, so if I'm not around, go bother him." Kazuki made a sound of protest but turned towards the genin to introduce himself anyway.

"Hey! Fujisaki Kazuki. So you're Kakashi-chan's team. I've heard all about you from Iruka." Kazuki grinned. Unlike the others that Kazuki had met, these three little genin didn't cause any trauma to bubble up. Of course, he remembered both Sasuke and Sakura's deaths vividly, but looking at their young faces- and a younger version of himself- gave him hope. These kids were innocent and free. They were good, and strong, and would grow up to be great shinobi. This time, he would make sure of it.

The said three glanced at each other. Naruto squinted at him.

"Ah! You! You're that person! On top of the heads!" he shouted. Everyone stared at him in confusion. Kazuki laughed.

"Oh yeah, I did seem to recall a certain little kid intruding at my hiding spot," he said. Naruto fumed.

"That's MY spot! Go find a different one!" he exclaimed, thrashing from where he was tied on the pole. "And can someone untie me now, dattebayo?" Kazuki blinked and Naruto's bonds fell off, Naruto landing on the ground clumsily. Sasuke's eyes narrowed. _He didn't even move… but it was obviously him who cut Naruto's ropes. Now I'm sure of it. He's the one. He's the one I needed to find._

"I've never seen you around the village before, Fujisaki-san," Sakura said.

"Please, call me Kazuki. And that's because I was out of the village for the last five years on a mission," he said pleasantly. "I got back today a few minutes ago." Sakura's eyes widened.

"Wait a few minutes ago?!" she exclaimed, "Shouldn't you be resting? I'm pretty sure that the Hokage is required to give shinobi a rest period after any mission longer than two weeks." Kazuki grinned mischievously.

"I am resting. Teasing my kawaii kouhai is the best type of relaxation there is," he said, resting his arm on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi promptly pushed him off.

"Well, that's how it is," he said with a smile.

"Fujisaki-san." Kazuki turned around to see Sasuke standing there, a determined look on his face.

"Ah Sasuke-kun! Please, it's Kazuki." Sasuke nodded.

"Kazuki-san then. Can I talk to you?" he asked. Kazuki nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." Sasuke scowled, unsure of how to proceed.

"Did you know my brot- Uchiha Itachi?" Sasuke asked, gritting his teeth at the thought of _him._ Kazuki's smile softened, and his blue eyes sharpened as he gazed at Sasuke, who squirmed under his gaze. _Those are the eyes Nii-san was talking about._

"Yes, I did. Itachi was my student." Kazuki said. Sasuke looked up in surprise.

"He was?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kazuki said with a smile. "You're his younger brother, right? You're lucky." Sasuke narrowed his eyes, feeling his old anger bubble up.

"I'm lucky? To have that _traitor_, that _murderer_ as my brother? To have my entire clan _killed _by the person I admired the most?" Sasuke growled. If he didn't need Kazuki's help, he would have attacked him. Kazuki smiled sadly.

"But you're alive." Sasuke's eyes widened. "You're alive, Sasuke. Live. The unlucky ones are the dead. The unlucky one is the one who causes such death. A survivor is not unlucky. A survivor is strong, a survivor can live. So live, Sasuke." As he took in the older shinobi's words, Sasuke's anger fizzled out.

"Why did Itachi even tell me to find you," he muttered grumpily. Kazuki's eyes widened.

"Itachi told you to find me?" Kazuki asked, "Did he say anything else?" His change in attitude surprised Sasuke.

"N-no, he just said to find the man with red hair and…" Sasuke trailed off, cringing, too embarrassed to finish the rest. "And to face him when I had his eyes." Kazuki narrowed his eyes.

"He did, did he?" _That's strange._

After letting the kids run off, Kazuki and Kakashi walked around the village.

"So, enlighten me with all the latest news about Konoha. I have five years worth of gossip to catch up on," Kazuki said with a smile. "Any girls come into the picture? Or men, I don't discriminate." Kakashi scowled at Kazuki. His face darkened.

"I'm sure you heard. About Itachi, I mean." Kazuki's forehead creased.

"Yeah."

"Senpai… I'm sorry. I couldn't keep my promise." Kazuki smiled gently and nudged Kakashi.

"Well, I saw this coming when I asked you to promise me that though. I hoped my prediction was wrong, but… I wasn't surprised. Itachi was always one to shoulder everything by himself." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Kazuki, unsure of what he meant, but he didn't pry.

"Well his brother is similar to him in that way." Kazuki smiled.

"Sasuke, huh?" he replied, "Don't worry, Kakashi, you'll be a great jounin-sensei. And I'll be there to help, too." Kakashi looked surprised and suspicious.

"Don't you have your own duties? Honorary Anbu-san," Kakashi said dryly. Kazuki laughed, warm and bright, and the sound rang out in the evening. In all honesty, Kakashi was relieved that Kazuki was there. He always had a way with words and his presence was bold and bright. He could teach the kids in a way that Kakashi never could. Kakashi would teach them how to kill, and Kazuki would teach them how to love.


End file.
